


A bittersweet surprise

by Carabatta



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Big Boss raises a child, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carabatta/pseuds/Carabatta
Summary: “Ehy, stop now kid!”The kid, a boy names Adam, was running in circle. He was 10 years old and no, he didn't want to stop.. John, his father, sighed. Raising a kid was very hard, especially one like Adam. He was the love of his life, of course, but a little bit pestiferous. JJohn didn't want to be reminded the glasses the kid had broken - in days not years.
Kudos: 2





	A bittersweet surprise

“Ehy, stop now kid!”

The kid, a boy names Adam, was running in circle. He was 10 years old and no, he didn't want to stop.. John, his father, sighed. Raising a kid was very hard, especially one like Adam. He was the love of his life, of course, but a little bit pestiferous. JJohn didn't want to be reminded the glasses the kid had broken - in days not years.

He heard someone knocking on the door so he asked Adam to stop running. He got up and went to see who it was. To see that man was a surprise. A bittersweet surprise.

“Big Boss.”

“Venom…” said the man who Venom called Big Boss. Adam stopped running and tried to approach the stranger, but John yelled: “Stay back!”

Adam was paralyzed with shock, he looked first at his father and then at the man.

“But… you two are identical! Sooooo cool!”

“Hi, son. My name is Jack and I'm... your father's twin brother. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet ya. Dad, why didn't you tell me? This is so amazing! 

“Because…”

“Your father and I don’t have a great relationship. But I hope we can get along anyway. Right, son?”

“Yeah! My name’s Adam!”

Jack winced for a moment.

“So… Adam. Why don’t you go and play with this?”

The man took out a plastic gun, but John took it away and broke it.

“Aw, dad!”

“No guns in this house.”

“And this is why we can’t get along.”

Jack smiled and John  glared  at him, then he looked down at Adam, who seemed sad.

“Go, kid. Jack and I need to talk seriously about… things.”

Adam, disappointed, walked way, and resumed his running in cirlces.

Joh n sighed and looked at Venom.

“You. Follow me.”

“So…So... that kid is your son? I don’t believe this. And that story of not allowing guns... Is this really you? Big Boss?”

“My name is John now. What do you want?”

“I'm here to take you back. To Outer Heaven.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Come on! Are you really happy like this, raising a kid?!?”

“Yes, I am, in fact, happy. Really happy. Thank you very much.

Venom sighed, sitting to the ground.

“If you are sure…”

“Venom. I’m out.”

“Oh, come on. Do you really think THEY would let you go?”

“Certainly, you don't.”

“I'm not the only one who wants to see your return.”

“Well, you can tell everyone this: I'm out. For real"”

“If you say so, Boss...”

Jack got up, raised his mechanical hand and looked at Big Boss in the eyes.

“II really hope you're happy after you took my life away from me.”

“I didn't take anything away. Ocelot did.”

“Whatever.”

“Goodbye, Venom.”

“Bye for now, Big Boss.”

Jack turned his back and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in english! Set after Ground Zeroes.  
> Thanks to Macosa for beta!


End file.
